Cheer Me Up
by Lucy H
Summary: Monica wanted comfort in London. [oneshot]


****

Cheer Me Up

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

This is what I think Monica was thinking just before she went into the hotel room in London. And I know I put a lot of emphasis on doors. I just enjoy writing these little rambling sessions. And people seem to like reading them.

THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER FOR TOW THE TRUTH ABOUT LONDON, HALFWAY THROUGH SERIES SEVEN.

I can't stay here. My hotel room's so lonely. I need some company. I could phone Phoebe and Rachel. I could go to Chandler, have a little chat. That would be best. Chandler's so kind to me. He was lovely earlier. When he bought me up to my hotel room, he told me to forget about my mom. He said she was a bitch, and he made me laugh. He always makes me laugh. Wait! I know what I need.

I need meaningless sex. I need Joey. He'll give me meaningless sex, and he won't insist he wants a deep and meaningful relationship after. Joey can cheer me up. I need cheering up. Joey's the only one I can turn to, really. I've never looked at Chandler in that way, and anyway, I couldn't sleep with my best friend. No way! That would be just – icky. But could I sleep with Joey, even? I couldn't even date Pete when I didn't love him, how could I sleep with a guy who's just one of my friends?

I'll go for a walk. Maybe that'll stop me wanting sex. Out of the hotel room. Dammit, there's my mother. Hide behind a plant. Run for the elevator. I walk into the elevator, and Ross and Emily are there, kissing, looking so happy. Will I ever have that? I used to think it would be with Kip, then with Richard, then with Pete, but obviously not. I smile and talk to them. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm in a daze. I can't ever remember feeling like this before, ever.

I get off the elevator on the fourth floor. That's where it stops. Ross calls out to me, but I don't know what he's saying. I'm just walking blindly. Suddenly, I find myself stopping outside Chandler and Joey's room. I should go in. I need Joey, just this once. But do I? Didn't he hook up with a bridesmaid? Oh, he'll be there – he was homesick, he'll be crying on the phone to Phoebe, or crying to Chandler, and they'll be looking for an excuse to get rid of him. That's where I can come in.

I knock once, twice on the door. It's starting to open. Wow, English doors take forever to open. A hand appears, a hand with a blue sleeve. It's Chandler. Wow, I never noticed how cute he was before. He's so cute, I just want to kiss him and… wait. If Joey's not here, I could. I smile sweetly at him.

"Nice pjs. Livin' it up in London, huh?" 

He looks a bit uncomfortable, and checks his watch. "Thanks, I wasn't exactly expecting company after… nine-fifteen." 

I laugh, and go in. "Is Joey here?"

He smiles. "Well, last time I saw him he was heading out the door with the bride's maid and a bucket of strawberries."

We're chatting a bit more, but I'm bored. I know what I want to do. I'm not listening to what he's saying. Something about rooms. I grit my teeth and do it. I kiss him. He kisses back, but he breaks away pretty soon. He starts rambling about us making out. I make a few jokes, and tell him I want to do this. He thinks a second, and we start kissing again. Wow! This is so fun, and it doesn't feel weird. I tell him this. He grins, and we get under the covers.

He strips pretty quickly, and I follow suit. One, two, three. We lift up the covers, stare at each other's bodies, and come back up. He's so cute! We start kissing again. I have never felt anything like this, not even with Richard. Suddenly, the door opens. Joey. I hide under the covers.

I can't hear what they're saying, but he leaves pretty soon, and I come up. Chandler and I start kissing again. I break away. 

"What did Joey want?"

Chandler looks at me. "This is possibly the best night of my life, and we have to ruin it by talking about Joey?"

I stare at him. "The best night?"

He looks straight back. "Yeah, I've always had a crush on you. Since – always."

I laugh and kiss him again. It's not what I wanted, but it certainly did cheer me up.


End file.
